Capricorn
by Kirkland21
Summary: Lor Capricorn, a member of the Scout Regiment, fell in love with Armin Arlert back when the Colossal Titan first attacked the Shiganshima District. Ever since then, she had dedicated her live to avenging the dead and protecting the living along with her best friend Dawn. However, during a mission, it seems that Lor will get what she has been dreaming of since that eventful day.


I was sitting in a field of soft grass and multicolored flowers, watching the clouds drift across the azure sky. I fealt so relaxed that I was oblivious of how unreal it seemed even being there.

That's when I spotted him.

A boy with silky blonde hair was walking through the field, also appearing as entranced with it's beauty as I was. He was walking away from me but his head turned slightly.

We made eye contact and I was stricken when I looked into his electric blue eyes. It was as if I could see directly into the pain that he had lived.

His lips parted at he turned to me, he was going to speak.

"Hey Lor!"

I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Dawn Hansen, standing over me and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Your face is all red," She snickered, which only caused my face to get redder "Were you dreaming about _Him _again?"

I gave her a playful shove, "Don't say it like that. I this is the second time."

"And the first time you were bawling."

"It was a sad dream!"

Dawn laughed, I know that she isn't laughing at me though. I sit up in my part of the bunk bed we share and take a look around the room.

"Did I sleep in?" I sighed.

"Yeah, better hurry." She left the room so I could change from my over-sized sweater into my uniform.

* * *

I had just stepped out the door when I saw everyone marching off.

I saw Him.

Armin Arlert, the boy with silky blonde hair and electric blue eyes that had been occupying most of my thoughts ever since the day the Colossal Titan kicked in the wall in the Shiganshima District. I heard him comforting his friend who is now in the Special Operations Squad.

At that moment, I fell deeply in love with him.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when I noticed his smile was because of something Mikasa Ackerman had said while they were walking together.

"Try not to be so obvious." Dawn joked as she pulled me behind her into the line, "He might get creeped out."

"He would NOT! And I thought you were supposed to be the nice one." I quickly put on my 3D maneuver gear.

"I AM the nice one."

"So what are we off in such a hurry for?" The march turned into a jog once we got outside.

"You know how the female titan tried to climb the wall?"

"Yes..."

"The holes started to crack and a titan has gotten in."

"What?!" I exclaimed. The girl behind me, Sasha, has a terrified look on her face.

We had just gotten to the wall when I saw what Dawn meant. A 5 meter titan was cornered by the Military Police, though no one knew what it would do.

We were set in a line and I spotted Captain Levi, the leader of the Special Operations Squad giving orders, "The Special Operations Squad will take care of this titan before it can lash out and keep any more from getting too close to the hole but the rest of you need to distract the titans. Engage them only if they realize the hole is their way in."

Everyone saluted with a heartfelt with a fist over the heart and we zipped off to the top of the wall.

"No way..."

On the other side, a group of titans crowded the hole while more were headed there. I swallowed nervously.

"Well, let's get ourselves killed." Dawn joked before jumping off the edge of the wall.

I followed as she landed square on the back of a 3 meter titan, quickly slicing off the flesh on its nape. A titan about 7 meters turned to look at the 3 meter one that had been killed and I took the opportunity to cut its nape.

It took a few minutes until our squad took out the group of titans. Strangely enough, the titans seemed to pay more attention to the hole than us so there were no casualties.

Not yet at least.

Captain Levi and his squad joined in after, "We need to by the Military Police enough time to block the hole until it can be done professionally. When you see a yellow flare, we can retreat."

The two squads set off towards some abandoned buildings where more titans were coming from.

"Sasha and Connie, take the 5 meter on our left. Lor, go for the 3 meter."

I jumped from roof to roof until I saw the 3 meter titan. It had an ugly smirk and a fat belly I could only guess had been filled with humans.

It felt good to cut of the flesh of its nape and know that the people this monster ate were avenged.

I zipped back onto the roof of a tall house and scanned the area. My squad was fighting to protect the human race and I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that no one was hurt.

Then I saw him.

A 10 meter titan with short black hair held Armin tightly in his gigantic hand.

"Armin!" I cried, I shot over and sliced the titans fingers off. Armin's body fell to the ground.

"Armin, are you ok?" I landed next to him. He winced when he sat up but I couldn't see any blood so I knew he was ok.

"Who...?-"

"There's no time," I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me as the 10 meter titan started to follow us. "We have to run."

We cut through and alley and hid in the closest house. My stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

_I'm with Armin... and we're all alone._

Armin was panting, I remember back from training that he isn't a fast runner.

I tilted my head to look out the window and saw the 10 meter titan looking around for us and ducked under the window. It took me a second to realize I was till holding Armin's hand and I felt my face burn up when I let go.

"I think we're safe, for now at least." I laid down my sword to wipe my tired eyes.

"Who are you?" Armin asked, his blue eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm Lor Capricorn from Shiganshima district." I breathed, I had been dreaming of the moment for a VERY long time.

"I'm-"

I interupted him, "Armin Arlert, I already know. Your brains saved us a lot."

"If you're from Shiganshima district, how come I never saw you?" Armin sat up straight.

"My parents were a few of those who were forced out when the titans first appeared and it was realized that there wasn't enough food. I ended up living with Dawn but I rarely went outside, until I decided to join the Scout Regiment and avenge the people who were killed by titans."

Armin put a hand on my shoulder, "My parents were also forced out at that time."

Suddenly, I felt a bond between us, and it wasn't because of how we lost our parents.

He looked down at his 3D maneuvering gear and I heard a sound of alarm from him.

"The titan must have crushed my gear. It won't work in this condition." Armin took off the 3DMG and looked it over.

"You can have mine," I said, "I can take out titan's feet and you go for the kill."

"No, I don't want to put you in danger."

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would pop our of my chest. "I won't be in danger if you cover me."

"I... I can't though." Armin whimpered, "I've never been able to kill a titan before."

Before he could protest any more, I took off my 3DMG and fastened it onto him. "Then distract it for me."

* * *

I could tell Armin didn't want me to risk getting hurt but I practically pushed him out the door.

"Bring the 10 meter titan this way and I'll take care of the rest." I assured him.

But how would I take care of it?

I went upstairs and saw that it was one room with a single mattress with a pile of blankets, It must have been a families house. I had to kicked out a window to look around.

No titans in sight.

I stood on the ledge of the window and pulled myself onto the roof. All of the titans were closer to where the hole was rather than where I am, that would explain why I was the only one who noticed Armin was in danger.

I'm really happy I saved him.

The sky was bright enough to see clearly, so it was easy to see the 10 meter titan following Armin as he zipped from roof to roof.

"Armin!" I waved and he looked at me. He stopped at the roof across from me. The titan had its back to me and it was about to grab Armin.

Not this time.

I leapt off the roof, hoping it was strong enough and got my blades in the ready position.

Slice.

The flesh on the titans neck was messily cut off and its body crashed beside Armin on the roof. I climbed off and flashed a smile at him.

"That's what I call teamwork."

"You're amazing..." Armin gaped, "But you should really take back this gear."

"No!" I exclaimed, "I don't want to leave you defenseless."

He sighed, not in an annoyed way but a troubled way "I'm not very strong but how about I try to carry you back to the inner wall and get a replacement there."

"I don't need-"

"Please.." He took my hand in his and I felt my cheeks heating up, "You saved my life, it's the least I can do."

"Well... If you insist." I shouldn't have let my feelings control me but it's hard to say no to such a cute face.

Armin put his arm around my back and swept me off my feet, "We'll have to hurry so hold on to me."

He used my maneuvering gear to zip from house to house, my face was right against his chest. I couldn't tell if it was mine or his, but a accelerated heartbeat pounded in my ears.

The 3DMG shot us over the wall but the landing was rough, Armin had trouble controlling it because he was carrying me.

Armin Arlert, the boy I am deeply in love with, was carrying me.

"Gyaah!" Armin exclaimed as we came crashing down onto the grass surrounding the inner side of the wall. I twisted my body so I was the one who took most of the impact. Out of fear, I clenched my eyes shut.

When I opened them, electric blue eyes stared back at me.

"Lor, are you ok?"

I blinked a couple times to comprehend what was going on. During the fall, Armin fell on top of me and was currently kneeling over my body.

"Why did you turn? To protect me from getting hurt?" He looked extremely worried.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." I breathed, the impact made my entire body sore and it hurt to speak.

"But why!?"

I wish I could tell you.

"I'm... so tired..." I sighed before my vision began to fade.

I blinked and suddenly, I was back in my part of the bunk bed Dawn and I share. No one else was there except for me.

"What... happened?" I sat up, only my head felt sore.

The door to the Girl's room opened to reveal Armin's face, "You're awake!"

He walked in carrying a bowl and a small piece of bread. I was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" My heart skipped a beat.

"After the fall we took getting over the wall, you hit your head on a rock and passed out." Armin set the bowl, which appeared to be filled with soup, and the bread down next to my bunk. "Are you feeling better?"

"My head's still a little sore but other than that I'm fine."

"Maybe some fresh air would help, want to go for a walk?" Armin smiled.

"Sure!"

I put on my boots, my uniform was still on so I was glad I didn't have to change, and quickly slipped on my jacket. Armin led me out of the Scout Regiment building towards where the stables were.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked Armin.

"A doctor checked you over then I brought you back here. The mission was already over by that time though."

"How long was out for?"

He looked at me, "Yesterday, you're lucky the fall didn't injured you that bad or else it could have been 4-5 days."

Armin lead me to a trail through the forest, "I want to show you something." He told me.

The path swerved to the right but Armin turned left and continued walking. Eventually, we ended up in a meadow that was surrounded by trees letting the sun shine on. Small batches of multicolored flowers were dappled across the field.

"Wow..." I stepped into the meadow and it reminded me of the dream I had, though I could tell that was from Shiganshima.

"I found this place when we got back from the mission where we first encountered the Female titan. So many of our comrades had died and I was upset but this place... it reminds me of home." He knelt next to a patch of flowers.

I sat next to him, the sun seemed to glimmer off of his golden hair.

Armin plucked a couple of flowers from the patch and twisted the ends, though I was more distracted by him.

He caught me starring at him and smiled, "It's nice to be able to relax like this."

"Yeah.." I sighed happily, Armin was right about the fresh air making my head feel better. I wished we could stay like this forever.

"Lor, can you close your eyes for a second?"

"Ok.."

I closed my eyes, the sound of birds chirping and the smell of flower was extremely calming.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands touching my hair. I was about to jump up but I didn't because I knew it was Armin, I would have heard if another person had come up to us.

"Okay, you can open them."

I opened my eyes and saw Armin's smiling face. Then I realized that a ring of beautiful flowers had been placed on my head.

"I used to make flower crowns for Mother back in Shiganshima. What do you think?" He smiled happily.

"I love it..." I gently touched the silky petals, "What's it for?"

"You saved my life, gave me your maneuvering gear and protected me from getting a concussion. It's my way of saying thank you."

I wished that I could grab a hold of him and kiss him right then and there but I didn't, "I don't want anybody I care about to die."

"I know it's little but it's the best I can do right now, so why don't we become friends?" Armin held out a hand to me.

"I'd love to."


End file.
